Mixed Plate Lunch
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A collection of short oneshots/drabbles/ficlets – unconnected to any current work in progress or each other. Mostly just writing exercises to get my muse going again. Featuring mostly – you guessed it – Steve/Kono.
1. The Five Senses

Mixed Plate Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Summary: A collection of short oneshots/drabbles/ficlets – unconnected to any current work in progress or each other. Mostly just writing exercises to get my muse going again. Featuring mostly – you guessed it – Steve/Kono.

Spoilers: S1:Ep1 – Pilot, S2:Ep5 – Ma'ema'e, S2:Ep19 – Kalele  
A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while .:sheepish grin:. Meh. I've been obsessed with one G Callen lately, so yeah. Blame him. I'm trying to work my way back to Five-0. I've got some of these random ideas hanging around and will most likely post them here and hopefully along they way, they'll help me get back to _Fear, Not Love_. P.S., I reserve the right to rework any of the ideas here, into a story later.

Mixed Plate Lunch – (via Wikipedia) Many local (in Hawaii) restaurants serve the ubiquitous plate lunch featuring an Asian staple, two scoops of rice, a simplified version of American macaroni salad (consisting of macaroni noodles and mayonnaise), and a variety of different toppings ranging from the hamburger patty, a fried egg, and gravy of a Loco Moco, Japanese style _tonkatsu_ or the traditional _lu'au_ favorite, _Kalua_ pig.

The Five Senses

# # #  
**See**

The first time Steve McGarrett sees Kono Kalakaua is on the beach.

He's got his aviator sunglasses on, to help diffuse the brightness of the Hawaiian sun beating down on them at Lanikai Beach Park. It's a good thing too, because for all intents and purposes, he can't help but acknowledge that Kono's kind of attractive.

Beautiful really, as she's gliding towards shore on her surfboard.

Steve's thankful that his new partner, Danny Williams can't keep his mouth shut because the way he voices his opinion about Kono's 'talent' gives Steve a bit of reprieve. He vaguely registers how his throat suddenly goes dry and he clenches his jaw slightly at the realization that inviting her to join them on their undercover op could change things. He asks Chin Ho Kelly, Kono's cousin and his father's former partner, if he's sure about her. Especially because she's barely out of the Police Academy, graduation ceremony aside.

Plus, he's already distracted – as she's emerging gracefully from the water, glistening, tan and athletic – he can't help but take note of the bikini she's wearing.

And then she does something that causes him to see her in a completely different light. She decks the poor, unlucky bastard that dropped in on her wave.

It's then that he knows. Things are definitely going to change.

* * *

**Touch**

Steve's been doing this – this _thing,_ a lot lately. With Kono.

Well, not too much.

At least that's what he likes to tell himself. Because, it happens so naturally most of the time that he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

Mostly, he thinks he's just doing it as a way to reassure himself. A hand on her shoulder, a gentle guiding hand on her upper back, a nudge on her upper arm. It's one thing to look across the SMART table and ask Kono something when they're working a case and an entirely different thing to squeeze her shoulder in support for how tough the case is emotionally or to signify thanks for how hard she's working.

It's not like it means anything. He just finds that even though he knows how much of an incredibly capable cop Kono is, it oddly comforts him to physically feel her there. He figures he's just coming across as a gentleman, because he is. He doesn't even think she notices and Steve's just looking out for his team.

He doesn't miss the smirks from Danny though or the curious glances from Chin.

* * *

**Smell**

Technically, you could say they were arguing.

Well, more like Steve was yelling and Kono was just glaring.

Capt. Vincent Fryer and Chin have just left the interrogation room and Steve finds himself automatically reaching out to grab Kono by the elbow, pulling her back in as she's trying to leave. He's pissed at himself for letting her down. Though she didn't really say so in so many words. But he can tell. He really should have called more during her suspension and maybe even dropped by. He had no idea it would get this bad for her.

But he can see the determination in her features when she finally speaks her mind. Kono doesn't hold back when she tells him off about how she felt abandoned and alone. He's impressed that she knows so many colorful ways to say 'you fucked up' and he gets that she still feels so hurt by his lack of action. He doesn't have any clue what kind of answer he could possibly give her when she bluntly asks where he was the whole time and why she only heard from Chin and Danny and _never_ him.

His only response is that he knows how much he screwed things up and that saying 'sorry' doesn't cut it, but he hopes she understands that it's a start. When Kono says she's already over it because she doesn't dwell on these things, Steve is very much overcome with surprise. That doesn't mean he's going to give up trying to somehow convey his remorse and make it up to her.

Then she does something that floors him.

Kono turns and hugs him. And he's caught off-guard because he can smell her and her hair as he wraps his arms around her in further apology. She smells like the sun and the beach, sweet and fragrant, like tropical fruit and flowers, warm and clean and comforting. She smells like the islands. Like, home.

Steve wonders why he never noticed it before.

* * *

**Hear**

Steve is a little embarrassed.

After the 'salty' grenade cake, he didn't think his team would go this far for his birthday. But they did and it's why they're at Ala Moana Beach Park, under a very large Monkey Pod tree. Danny's goofy grin doesn't escape notice and Steve's got a fairly good idea why his partner is so obviously happy. Steve's pretty certain that the giant, pineapple-shaped piñata hanging at an odd angle just begging to be smacked is the reason why. And Steve swears he can see Danny salivating at the prospect of taking the first whack. Never mind that the honor should be given to himself, because hey, it is his birthday after all.

Danny smirks and appears to gloat as he walks over to Steve to hand him a baseball bat. But it becomes clear quickly that Steve's not going to have at it that easily. He sees Kono and the mischievous smile she's blatantly giving him as she dangles a cloth blindfold from her hands and he can't help the roll of his eyes that he throws Chin's way. The older man just laughs.

Kono walks up to Steve and steps behind him to secure the blindfold over his eyes and finds himself thinking that it's true what they say about the senses. When one goes missing, the other four seem more heightened. He can still feel Kono's presence behind him, smell her scent, uniquely floral and clean and feel her firm grasp of his shoulders as she's guiding him forward.

It's not till he hears the soft intake of her breath and her throaty giggle against his ear that he concludes that she's got a really melodic voice. Kono's telling him to walk forward slightly and her smoky tone and inflection inadvertently cause a minute tremor within him and he kind of likes it. He figures he's going to find more reasons to call and talk to her over the phone – for work related things, of course.

* * *

**Taste**

It's funny how it happened so naturally, almost designed by Fate to occur after a simple acceptance of truths and facts.

Truth: Steve was attracted to Kono from day one.

Fact: she's incredibly beautiful.

Truth: her boldness impresses and scares the hell out of him.

Fact: he can't imagine a life without her in it.

Truth: he's been wanting to kiss her for some time now.

Fact: his relationship with Catherine was in the way, but after finally ending it a few months ago, he's finally found the nerve to act on his attraction to Kono.

So now Steve is here at this juncture, with his arms wrapped around Kono's thin frame as he's leaning in to capture her lips for the first time and he finds that she tastes like beer. Or is that coming from him? Could be both he decides, since they both had a little something to drink earlier in the evening. But there's something else that he tastes – honey and – vanilla? Yeah, that's it. Her lipgloss maybe? He hears how Kono moans softly as as he slips his tongue past her lips to brush against hers and all coherent thought is gone. The feel of her in his arms, the smell and taste of her and the sight of her sparkling brown pools and her swollen, red lips after he pulls away and he knows, he's a goner. And really, Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

End.

# # #

Thank you for reading!

Glossary:  
tonkatsu (pronounced: tone-khat-suu) – pork cutlet, breaded in Japanese bread crumbs and fried.  
Lu'au (pronounced: loo-ow) – a Hawaiian party or celebration, often featuring lots of food, drink and entertainment in the form of the hula (pronounced: hoo-lah – ancient form of dance that is accompanied by music or chanting, visually illustrating a story) or Hawaiian music  
kalua pig (pronounced: kah-loo-aah) – whole pig that has been cooked in an underground oven, otherwise known as an imu (pronounced: eee-moo).


	2. Did you just hit on one of us?

Mixed Plate Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Summary: A collection of short oneshots/drabbles/ficlets – unconnected to any current work in progress or each other. Mostly just writing exercises to get my muse going again. Featuring mostly – you guessed it – Steve/Kono. Next Installment: Steve and his thoughts on Chin and Tony Archer.

Spoilers: S2:Ep18 - Lekio  
A/N: Not a missing scene. Sort of an embellishment on one of my favorite scenes from the Ep., because James Caan was fantastic! I know the boat scene was even better, but I found this particular one more telling – if you all get my drift – Steve/Kono fans, you know what I'm saying, right?

Italicized dialogue is not mine and property of the show.

Thanks to Ghostrider, who mentioned something about Tony Archer in a comment/prompt to my story _Fear, Not Love. _It got me thinking about this old-school 'New Yawk' guy. Also, many, many thanks to all the readers, for the reviews, faves and alerts.

Did you just hit on one of us? Or, why Chin Ho Kelly is so awesome.

# # #  
Five-0 HQ  
Honolulu

Steve is thinking that he really, _really_ likes Chin sometimes.

Most times.

Nah, strike that.

_All_ the time.

Other than the fact that his father's former partner has a calmness and levelheadedness that's really needed among the team – Chin also looks out for everyone. Especially, Kono.

Because admittedly, Steve forgot.

It just plain slipped his mind, to introduce Tony Archer the moment they walked back in to HQ. He figured he didn't need to. For all of Tony's proclamations to be innocent and a friend to Bobby Raines, Steve wasn't even sure Tony would provide anything that would be helpful in the end. He just believed that Tony wasn't at the moment a true suspect and maybe there was something that would surface later that Tony would be able to shed some light on.

Plus, the old guy had already gotten on their nerves and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

So they're standing around the SMART table and Tony is so old-school. As in, before-the-dawn-of-time-_old-school_. But just in case you didn't realize it, he would gladly tell you. He's not shy like that. Clearly. Tony's simply a tough guy, with the attitude and mouth to boot. Age has made him crusty along the edges, bitter and jaded around the middle and maybe a little paranoid on top. But, age has also made a guy like Tony experienced. Experienced enough to know that they don't make or do things like they used to. Maybe that's why he moved out to Hawaii – to be closer to someone like Bobby – who from the topics on his radio show, shared a lot of the same views that Tony did.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Steve gets all of that. But right now, he's trying to pay attention to what Kono is saying about Doug Leland and Taka's Farm when he notices that suddenly she's distracted. He looks over and sees that Tony is fidgeting, confused and in awe. He's looking at the table like some alien spaceship dropped it from the sky above when Kono finally says something.

"_S – something wrong?_" she asks Tony.

Tony appears baffled, looks at Kono and asks, "_uh, this is a computer?_"

But before Kono answers, Danny butts in and snarkily answers for her. "_Wow, that's very good detective._" And Steve can tell, Tony's not about to bite back a response to Danny's wise crack. Of course those two would go at it. Luckily, Kono steps in.

"_I'm Kono, by the way,_" she says, smiling, her warm, usual self.

Tony's dumbstruck by Kono's genuine nature and extends his hand. "_Anthony,_" he says taking her hand and shaking it.

Steve watches curiously as Kono says to Tony, "_it's a pleasure to meet you_." And much to his dismay, the old guy blatantly puts the moves on her – in front of all of them.

"_Pleasure. I hope to enhance that feeling as time goes on,_" Tony replies. Yeah, he's _so_ not shy about anything.

But then, Steve kind of thinks, 'God bless Chin Ho Kelly'. His father's former partner clears his throat pointedly and everyone – including, and most importantly, Tony – gets back to the matter at hand.

Steve can't help the instantly crabby reaction he's had to Tony's obvious attraction to Kono. Never mind he gets that way already with any guy that pays too much attention to her. Plus, they're in the middle of a case for crying out loud. Danny shoots him a look that tells him that he's got his aneurysm face on and he doesn't give a shit. Kono just goes back to the task at hand and Steve marvels at how even though she's amused, she's still unflappable and cool about the whole thing.

Especially because a part of him wants to reach out and smack Tony.

_The bum. _

Steve chances a glance at Chin and feels that Chin's expression somehow mirrors his own – perplexed yet fully confident that Kono could drop kick Tony if she needed to. Hell, she could probably drop kick _him_.

Whatever. It's still nice to know that Chin's constantly looking out for his cousin, regardless if she needs it or not. Because he kind of feels like he would like to, too. If only she'd let him.

End.

# # #

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Science Smart Doesn't Equal Street Smart

Mixed Plate Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Summary: A collection of short oneshots/drabbles/ficlets – unconnected to any current work in progress or each other. Mostly just writing exercises to get my muse going again. Featuring mostly – you guessed it – Steve/Kono. Next Installment: Steve and Kono on a case. Steve/Kono if you squint.

Spoilers: None

A/N: So my hubby challenged me one night. He gave me 10 words and I wrote a drabble (100 word paragraph) on each word and managed to turn it all into ficlet. It's kind of not what I intended, but I think it works somewhat. Heavy references btw to BSG. I'm such a dork.

Science Smart Doesn't Equal Street Smart

# # #

MOUNTAIN

Kono is nauseated. This always happens when she doesn't drive and seeing as how they're making their way up Haleakala at break neck speed, it's no surprise that she feels like emptying everything in her stomach. She doesn't know how she gets paired with Steve on this trip to Maui for this case, but she's gesturing that he stop ASAP so that she doesn't ruin the interior of their borrowed Maui PD car.

He throws her an apologetic look and pulls over, just in time for her to throw the door open and vomit off the side of the mountain.

WATER

Steve's worried that his reckless driving may have permanently scarred Kono. She looks sickly and she's bracing herself against the door. The only thing he can do, is to grab a bottle of water he brought with him earlier and to help her hold her hair back.

"Thanks, I think," Kono mumbles, giving him the stink eye. She finally stops and settles back into her seat. Kono's used the whole bottle to rinse out the nasty aftertaste and regrets it as she's suddenly finding herself thirsty. But Steve, clearly apologetic, reads her mind and hands her another bottle of water.

RABBIT

"You know at one time, there was a rabbit overpopulation problem up here," Kono says, her voice still hoarse even though she's feeling better.

Steve's making the rest of the drive up Haleakala slowly, for Kono's sake. "Yeah. I remember hearing that. People couldn't care for their pets and set them free, here," he responds, glancing at her. He's relieved to see that she's got some color back in her features and impulsively reaches out to lay the back of his hand against her cheek.

Kono leans into his touch and says, "I'm okay." She smiles, hoping to reassure him.

SKY

Kono is admiring the sky as Steve pulls up to the observatory. Haleakala makes her feel like she's on top of the world – surrounded by clear blue, peppered with puffs of white. She feels god-like, as if she's Athena, sitting atop Mount Olympus. It's no wonder why there's an observatory up here. She looks at Steve and the graceful way he exits the car to come and stand next to her and sees another version of him, perhaps Apollo.

It's too bad she muses, that they're up here to solve a string of unsolved robberies from tourist's rental cars.

CAT

Back at the visitor center, Steve discovers the lone astronomer in charge of the observatory hasn't been seen all weekend. The volunteers seem worried. Not for him, for his faithful cat – a chubby tabby named Starbuck.

It's enough to get Steve to look at the scientist from the University of Hawaii, more closely. When he returns to the observatory, to tell Kono about Doctor Godfrey Baltar, he finds her and the cat, who seems to be guarding a door in the rear of the observatory. He's meowing loudly and hissing every time she steps forward and he can guess why.

BLACK

Having no choice but to give up on Starbuck for the time being, Kono and Steve search other parts of the observatory. Because unfortunately, Maui PD's only lead is that the thief was dressed in black.

Kono's searching through the office and considering calling Animal Services, but makes a call to the University of Hawaii's Astronomy Department to get more information on their suspect when Steve asks her to come to the sleeping quarters.

When she finds him, he's got a crooked smile and a handful of black clothing, and she marvels at how simple this case has become.

SWEATER

They revisit with Starbuck and notice that he's made a nest of an article of clothing at the base of the door that he's 'guarding'.

Kono smirks and guesses, "black sweater?"

"Yup," Steve answers, nodding. "Just like the one found in the bedroom."

Quirking a brow and studying the cat who starts hissing at them again, Kono asks, "Starbuck seems awfully loyal, don't you think?"

"He sure does," Steve says, warily eyeballing the tabby. "Any ideas on how to get him to move without losing a finger?" he asks back, smiling at her.

Kono's grinning in response. "I've got this."

FOOD

Kono disappears into the makeshift kitchen and emerges with a can of tuna that she just opened and Starbuck doesn't even need prompting. He leaves his post and runs towards Kono as she sets the food down on the floor. The cat takes a seat in front of the can and starts scarfing down large chunks of tuna and Kono's concerned at how fast he's eating.

Steve's just happy the food did the trick. But as he reaches for the handle, the door flies open. He's stunned and falls backward as their suspect emerges, flees the observatory, escaping on …

BIKE

... a bicycle! A bicycle? Kono and Steve are surprised. They're at the highest point of Maui, one road up, one road down and their perp bolts down the mountain on a bicycle. They give each other an incredulous look and Steve grabs another bicycle that's propped up along side the building. As he hops on, he's chuckling at how absurd this case has become. Kono races to the car, giggling too. She follows Steve down. She's right behind him when they make the first hairpin turn and notices that there appears to be a traffic jam a few meters ahead.

BUS

The tour bus is stopped at an angle because it was making the climb _up_ Haleakala. The driver stands on the road as Steve and Kono approach and sitting down, leaning against the mountain is Godfrey Baltar. He looks slightly bloody but okay, and according to the bus driver, lucky to be alive because he almost didn't see him. Good thing he did. Good thing for Steve and Kono too. Because when Steve and Kono get back to the observatory, they discover the back room is loaded with stolen items from hundreds of tourists to the visitor center. Case closed.

End.

# # #

Thank you for reading!


End file.
